Both Sides of the Story
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: The events in iPromise Not To Tell went a little differently than we thought. Freddie had help. He just didn't know it. Wendy's POV of the computer lab scene, plus the day after. One-shot.


_**A/N: No idea what compelled me to write this. I think it was the lack of character development for Wendy. I like minor characters. I just hate how... minor they are. I felt Wendy needed something. Like a different side. Something we don't normally see. So, when watching iPromise Not To Tell, this happened. Also, this ties into a future multi-chapter fic I'm almost done writing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly. Do you?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Wendy's POV**

Some people don't know when to keep their mouth shut. Some people don't know when to speak up. I was somewhere in the middle. People regarded me as the stereotype teenage girl that knew all the school gossip. They were wrong.

I was much smarter than the average person. Much smarter. I guess having one parent as an FBI agent and another as the vice president of Pear did that.

I don't know how my little brother fit into our family though. I seriously think he was adopted or something. Of course, that would make no sense, considering I would remember if he was adopted. He was six, and I would have been 8, if he was adopted as a baby.

Anyway, I also had the ability to think quickly, which gave me nearly unnatural reflex speeds. I guess I got it from my dad. I don't know. So I knew exactly what Carly and Freddie were doing. The way their actions were so close together could not be accidental. And Carly knew why there was two shift keys, didn't she?

I glanced over as Freddie dropped behind Mr. Wimbler's desk, right where the T5 line was, and I smiled. That was a very secure line, and no one without government or school clearance could get access to it unless they wanted to be charged with computer hacking. Also, there was a silent alarm on the wall, that sent a signal to the CSA when it was moved. But, hey, they're smart for even trying it.

I glanced at the top right of my computer screen, where a tiny black box had popped up, with numerous lines of code streaming on it. Actually, it had popped up on everyone's screen, but it was to small to notice if you weren't looking for it. It was the school's automatic firewall, which blocked any outside devices. Like Freddie's wireless up-link, for instance. So, I decided to pay them a little favor.

I made the box full screen, and canceled out the system process on the network. And just like that, the school's supposedly secure system was broken. The box disappeared, and I smiled, twirling a pen between my fingers.

Actually, it was a whole lot simpler than Freddie thought. Since he was using a wireless system, he could have just put the link-up on his computer, and tethered his laptop to it. But he didn't think that way most of the time.

It was funny to watch as Carly put on a show for the class. I think I was the only one that didn't move. I didn't need to. Carly had no history of fainting. She never had. She did it twice, and Freddie finished his work, before heading back to his desk.

I hope the CSA goes easy on them. They're nice kids.

* * *

I approached Carly as she walked to history class. I had seen her breakdown on iCarly last night. She had gone to Principal Franklin's office before assembly today. It was obvious she had confessed.

I smiled as Freddie walked up next to her, and I took the opportunity. I walked up to Freddie, and tugged on his shirt sleeve, making him jerk backwards. Carly stopped moving and turned around. "Wendy? Whats going on?" Freddie asked.

"Carly? Can you give us a moment?" I asked.

"Uh. Sure. Don't do anything...bad." Carly turned and walked off, leaving me with Freddie.

"What's going on?" He asked, as if I were Sam.

"Did the CSA show up after you hacked the school's network?" I asked. He froze, paralyzed with shock. "Don't act so surprised. You two wouldn't know stealth if you were invisible." I said, and he loosened up.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"You didn't do it alone. As soon as you removed the wall plate, a silent alarm went off, sending a signal to the CSA. Plus, you forgot about the school's hardware firewall."

"What?" Freddie asked, confused, apparently about how I knew all of this. "Hardware firewall?"

"Why do you think you can't connect to the schools Wi-Fi? The firewall automatically rejects outside devices. Have you ever seen a small black box in the corner of your computer in the computer lab?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's the firewall. I had to cancel it out for you yesterday, or you would have been arrested for hacking. You can say thank you now." I explained. Freddie stood shocked, and I started to walk off.

"Wait. I mean, I'm glad you did that, but how do you know all that stuff?" He asked, and I turned around.

"My dads a computer technology specialist for the FBI, my mom's the vice president of Pear, my IQ is 143. Do the math." I turned and walked off, leaving Freddie in shock, standing next to his locker. A thought entered my head, and I turned around. "By the way, I'd get rid of that rotating IP address code you have on the iCarly site. My dad's people have been mistaking it for criminal activity."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I don't get it either. But I liked it. Please Review. Stay Real. **_


End file.
